People enjoy playing sports, but most amateur athletes lack the personal resources to construct full game playing fields, especially for different games, such as basketball or football. Constructing an entire football field or basketball court is simply impractical, and thus the market has arisen for personal sport systems. However, personal sport systems, such as a portable basketball hoop or football toss system, can be large and take up a significant amount of space, meaning an athlete may have to choose only one sport to practice at home, even though they wish to practice skills from other sports.
What is needed is a convertible game system that allows a user to practice skills for multiple sports using the same equipment, which can be easily converted between sports while only using the required space for a single personal sports system.